Jurassic World (Anime Version)
Jurassic World (Anime Version) is a new crossover anime movie in a new version of Jurassic World created by Indominus Dragon. Plot Twenty-two years after Jurassic Park was overrun by cloned Pokémon on the Central American island of Isla Nublar, a new park, Jurassic World, has become a successful resort. The Sycamore Global Corporation – owner of the genetics company InGen that creates the Pokémon – has been operating the park on the same island for the past ten years. Link and his brother, Pit, along with Ash Ketchum and all his friends Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, and Cilan visit Jurassic World to see Azura, the park's operations manager. Azura, a songstress and busy workaholic, assigns her assistant to be their guide, but the kids evade her and explore the resort on their own. Corrin, a dragon warrior, has been researching the intelligence of the park's Pokémon, Greninja, Kabutops, Omastar, Cradily, Armaldo, and Druddigon. InGen security chief Lysandre believes the Pokémon should be trained for military use despite Corrin's objections. Park owner Professor Sycamore, his assistants Dexio and Sina and their Lucario have Corrin evaluate the paddock of the park's new Pokémon, Kyurem, before the attraction opens. Corrin warns Azura about the danger of raising Kyurem in isolation, pointing out its lack of socialization with other Pokémon. When the staff learns that Kyurem appears to have escaped its paddock, Corrin and two others enter the enclosure. Able to camouflage itself and mask its heat signature, Kyurem suddenly appears and destroys Corrin's companions before escaping into the island's interior. Corrin orders Kyurem to be defeated, but Sycamore instead sends a specialized unit to capture it. When most of the unit is destroyed, Azura orders the evacuation of the island's northern sector. While exploring in a gyrosphere ride, Link, Pit, Ash and his friends enter a restricted area. The nearby Kyurem attacks and destroys one of their spheres, but they all manage to escape to the ruins of the original Jurassic Park visitor center. They repair an old Jeep Wrangler and drive back to the park resort. While Azura and Corrin are searching for the kids, they encounter Kyurem and barely escape themselves. Sycamore and two troopers hunt Kyurem by helicopter, but when Kyurem smashes into the park's aviary to escape gunfire, it releases a flock of various Flying-type Pokémon that collide with the helicopter, causing it to crash, but Sycamore and his troopers escape death via parachute. Pit, Link, Ash and his friends eventually find Corrin and Azura at the resort as armed personnel subdue the flying-type Pokemon with tranquilizers. Assuming command, Lysandre orders that the Pokémon be used to track Kyurem; Corrin is forced to accept Lysandre's plan and lead the Pokémon. Upon reaching Kyurem, the Pokémon begin communicating with one another. Corrin realizes that Kyurem includes Dragon-type Pokémon DNA, and it becomes the new alpha of Corrin's Pokémon, taking command away from Corrin. Lysandre arranges for chief geneticist Professor Elm to flee the island by helicopter with Pokémon embryos, in order to protect his research. Corrin, Azura, Link, Pit, Ash and his friends find Lysandre at the lab packing up more embryos. Lysandre reveals his plan to create miniature versions of Kyurem for use as weapons, but a Kabutops and an Omastar break in and kill him. Corrin reestablishes his bond with his Pokémon before Kyurem reappears. Corrin's Pokémon attack, but are all seemingly defeated. Azura releases the park's Tyrantrum and lures it into a battle with Kyurem. The Tyrantrum is overpowered, and is knocked to the ground. Before Kyurem can move in for a killing blow, Greninja, a surviving Pokémon joins the attack, distracting Kyurem long enough for the Tyrantrum to recover. The Greninja and Tyrantrum force the overwhelmed Kyurem toward the lagoon, destroying part of the fencing. As Kyurem prepares to attack again, a giant Gyarados leaps out of the water and clamps its jaws on Kyurem before dragging it underwater. The Tyrantrum retreats, followed by Greninja, who turns to acknowledge Corrin before leaving. Isla Nublar is once again abandoned, and the survivors including Ash and his friends are evacuated to the mainland. Link and Pit are reunited with their parents, Chrom and Sumia, while the Tyrantrum roars over Isla Nublar. Cast * Corrin as Owen Grady * Azura as Claire Dearing * Lysandre as Vic Hoskins * Link as Zach Mitchell * Pit as Gray Mitchell * Ash Ketchum, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie as Co-stars * Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan as Guest Stars * Silas as Barry (With Kaze as an extra) * Professor Elm as Dr. Henry Wu * Professor Sycamore as Simon Masrani * Dexio, Sina and Lucario as extras * Brandon as Lowery Cruthers * Stella as Vivian Krill * Say'ri as Zara Young * Zelda as Zach's girlfriend * Sumia as Karen Mitchell * Chrom as Scott Mitchell * Delia Ketchum as an extra * Grace as an extra * Meyer as an extra * Ash's Pokémon: Pikachu, Fletchling and Froakie * Serena's Pokémon: Fennekin * Clemont's Pokémon:' 'Dedenne, Bunnelby and Chespin * Misty's Pokémon: Togepi, Goldeen, Staryu, Corsola and Politoed * Brock's Pokémon: Onix, Crobat, Forretress, Sudowoodo and Croagunk * Tracey's Pokémon: Scyther * May's Pokémon: Blaziken, Venusaur and Wartortle * Dawn's Pokémon: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine and Togekiss * Iris's Pokémon: Axew, Excadrill, Emolga and Dragonite * Cilan's Pokémon: Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk * Dexio's Pokémon: Espeon, Xatu and Alakazam * Sina's Pokémon: Glaceon, Delibird and Abomasnow * Greninja as Blue * Kabutops (with Omastar) as Delta * Armaldo (with Cradily) as Echo * Druddigon as Charlie * Tyrantrum as Rexy * Kyurem as Indominus Rex Transcript Jurassic World (Anime Version) Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Monster films